Sleeping Beauty
by Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows
Summary: Josef Kostan tried to turn Sarah Whitley in 1955, but something went wrong. He's spent the last 53 years trying to find answers and waiting for a miracle? Will he be ready? How will Sarah cope with being a vampire and the new era she finds herself in? R
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is my second story for Moonlight, and my first multi-chapter story for this fandom… JosefMuse is a demanding Muse and hopefully he will stick with me and see me to the end of this journey. I hope all of you stick around for the ride with me and enjoy! Many, Many, Many thanks to my wonderful, lovely beta, **__**Aragorns Arwen for helping me to improve my story, and help make sense of all my late night writing. Without her, I'm sure none of this would make much sense and would be riddled with plot holes, spelling and grammar errors galore! So Aragorns Arwen, I thank-you deeply from the bottom of my soul, as does my JosefMuse. Everybody should go read her story, **__**Redemption**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Moonlight and all characters you recognize from the TV show belong to WB and Joel Silver. If I owned Moonlight, it would be in production for the second season and the season 1 DVD would have already been released for those of us in the USA (I think I heard Europe already has at least a release date… too bad it won't work on a Region 1 dvd player… (grumble, grumble.)**_

_**On with the story and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

_**Prologue**_

**7 February 1955 - NYC Penthouse**

"**Charles, Darling, You **_**do **_**know what holiday is approaching quickly, don't you?" Sarah Whitley asked her boyfriend.**

"**Of course. Valentine's Day, on the 14****th****." Charles Fitzgerald grinned as he and Sarah snuggled on the sofa in his den.**

"**Do you know what I want?" She asked coyly.**

"**Diamonds? Pearls? Rubies?" He asked, trying to tempt her from the answer he knew she would give. They had been going back and forth on the subject for months now.**

"**No… I can get all those things from my Father." Sarah smirked. "What I want from **_**you**_** is immortality."**

"**But I'm not immortal." Charles smirked back. "I **_**can**_** die… I just won't die of natural causes… I can only die if I'm killed, and so I'm not immortal, I just have a long life span." He laughed.**

"**Fine. I want to be like you. I want to be a vampire." Sarah stated, determined to change his mind.**

**Charles sighed, even though breathing was not necessary for him. "It's dangerous. You don't know what you're asking."**

"**I have seen your world, and I wish to be part of it," Sarah insisted. "How can you deny me? How can you deny **_**us**_**? I want to be with you forever, I do not wish for you to see me whither and die while you stay the same."**

**Charles sighed again, feeling his resolve weaken. "Fine! I will make the arrangements. But, do you understand all that you will be giving up? Your family, your friends, everybody you care about. You'll have to change your name, move out of the East Coast, drink blood and sleep in a freezer… no more sunbathing, no more outdoor events during the day time…" **

"**Well… I won't lose **_**everybody**_** I care about. I'll have you." She smiled. "And as for the other things… My parents will grow old and die, whether I am a human or a vampire. I will always love them, but they do not always know what is best for me. My friends… My friends are nothing more than vain superficial elitists. Those friends I care about, I will say my goodbye's to because I know I will miss their company." Sarah tried to reassure. "As for the blood drinking, sleeping in a freezer, no more tanning or enjoying the sunshine… I gladly give up food, a warm bed and the sun. I'd much rather be with you forever than to only have one human lifetime together."**

**14 February 1955 - NYC Sarah's Brownstone**

"**Are you **_**sure**_** you're ready, my love?" Charles asked as they sit next to each other on her bed.**

"**Yes. I love you. I trust you." Sarah said before curling up in Charles' lap, then kissed him sweetly.**

"**I love you too. But, just so you know, once I start, there's no stopping. Once it's done, there's no going back."**

"**I know." She reassured him. "You've explained everything, more than once. You said yourself it's like a short nap." She laughed. "I've never seen you so nervous… I'm ready."**

"**Okay. I love you." He kissed her neck at the pulse point.**

"**I love you too." Sarah whispered as her lover sank his fangs gently into her neck. **

**He drank deeply from her life's blood, tasting her love, trust and acceptance. He monitored her heart rate as he drank. Once her heart slowed to a near stop, he removed his fangs from her neck, and then bit into his own arm, tearing open a deep gash. Charles held his arm over her mouth, letting his blood drip down her throat. He smiled as he saw her react to his blood, darting her tongue out to lick her lips clean.**

"**Come on, Doll-face, drink up." Charles grinned. Sarah obediently raised her head to his arm, gripping it with both hands, and drank deeply. "That's it Sweetheart, drink." Soon she let go and dropped back down to the pillows.**

"**Rise and shine, Doll-face," he coaxed. Sarah remained against the pillows, unmoving.**

"**Come on, Sweetheart. Time to wake up." He coaxed again, starting to feel panicked. Still she remained unmoving.**

"**Sarah! Sarah! You need to wake up now! Please!" Charles begged. "Oh God! Please! Sarah! Sarah! Wake up! Please! Sarah!" Hysteria set in. "Oh Sarah, please forgive me!" He sobbed, begging her forgiveness.**

**Present Day - 14 February 2008 - LA, California - Josef Kostan's Mansion**

"**Sarah!" Josef startled awake, sitting up suddenly, hitting his head on his freezer lid, "Ow… ugh…" Josef groaned impassively.**

**Every February 14****th**** for the last 53 years, he dreaded Valentine's Day. Even worse, his freshies always tried to cheer him up. **_**'I wonder… If I go back to sleep and not get up until tomorrow, whether anyone would notice?'**_** Josef thought to himself. Just then, a bubbly blonde bounced into the room, opening the lid to his freezer.**

**Josef responded stoically before she could speak. "Leave me be, Candy. I wish to sleep the day and night away." **

"**But Josef!" Candy pouted. "It's Valentine's Day! All of us girls have a whole day of surprises in store for you!" She whined, thinking she was being cute.**

"**I know what day it is. You need not remind me." Josef seethed.**

"**Why do you hate Valentine's Day? Every year, you're always grumpy." She said, still pouting.**

"**Because, it is not a holiday! It is completely commercialized, allowing women to be spoiled with gifts, chocolates, and flowers, while industry makes billions in profits." Josef sighed, giving her his standard answer.**

**Josef knew he could not get out of the day of surprise's his freshies had planned for him, so he sighed again as he got out of his freezer. He put on a pair of black silk pajama pants and a black silk robe. "You shouldn't be in here. You'll catch a cold," Josef chastised, ushering the bubbly blonde out of his room.**

* * *

_**A/N: Please read and review! My JosefMuse and I will be pleased to hear what you have to say. We both have fragile egos that need to be fluffed. lol. More to come soon!**_

_**As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
**__**VAMPIRE SOLIDARITY, RAH RAH RAH! (and all that!)  
**__**Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows**_


	2. A Search For Answers

**_A/N: Again I want to thank my lovely wonderful beta Aragorns Arwen. She helps me make sense of all my late night writing! And thank-you to those who have reviewed! My ego was sufficiently fluffed for today!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. WB and Joel Silver own the world of Moonlight, and everything contained within. I just borrow it to play with. I promise to return it after I'm finished playing… maybe…_**

**_On with the story and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 1 - A Search for Answers**

**14 Feb 2008 - Mick's apartment (aka FOS: Fortress of Style)**

**Mick and Beth were at his apartment, sitting on the couch, Beth curled up against him.**

"**So… What do you have planned for us today, Mick?" Beth asked, looking up at him.**

"**What do you mean?" Mick asked, trying not to grin.**

**Beth laughed, picking up a couch pillow and hitting him in the face with it. "You know what I mean!" **

"**Hey! Just for that, I won't tell you!" Mick laughed, snatching the pillow from her, and lightly hitting her back with it. "Actually, I was thinking about going to see Josef. He's always in such a funk on Valentine's Day. And his freshies always trying to cheer him up just annoyed him even more." He laughed, thinking about all the things Josef's freshies have attempted to do to cheer him up in the past.**

"**But what about us?" Beth asked, annoyed at Mick who didn't seem to have anything planned for them.**

"**Well, after saving Josef from his freshies, I do have a lovely evening planned for us." Mick smiled.**

"**Do you think Josef's attitude has anything to do with Sarah?"**

"**Yeah… now I do. Before he always blamed it on spoiled women and greeting card companies, But now that I know about Sarah, I think it has more to do with her failed turning."**

"**You know… After we learned about Sarah, I started doing research in my free time, looking for answers," Beth confessed. "I figured if I could put my investigative skills to work, I might come up with something****."**

"**Yeah? Did you find anything?" **

"**Yes, I did. There's a lot out there on the net and in books, but it's hard to separate vampire fact from fiction. Do you know of any vampires in LA older than Josef?" **

"**Yeah… well, not personally. I've never met the man, but I know a member of the Vampire Council lives here in LA. To be a member of the Council, you have to be at least 1,000 years old, and I know none of the members are younger than 1,200. The guy who lives here is at least 2,000 but probably older." he explained.**

"**Wow… that's old… who is he?" **

"**Promise to believe me?" **

"**Of course." **

"**Julius Caesar. Although he goes by a different name with humans. I think Andrew Sinclair." **

"**Julius Caesar? As in, 'et tu, Brute'… that Julius Caesar? But I thought he was killed?" Beth asked stunned.**

"**Yeah well, apparently Brutus was a vamp and he stuck around after Julius was killed and turned him as a way of making right a wrong." Mick explained, "Or so they say."**

"**Wow… I had no idea vampires went back that far... or that there were any that old still living. Do you think we could go see him? Together?" Beth asked.**

"**Maybe. I could try. Vampires that old usually don't bother with vamps my age. To him, I'm a toddler, if not an infant," Mick pointed out.**

"**Maybe if you say it's for Josef? Or that you know Josef?" Beth suggested.**

"**Maybe. I'll see if I can get a hold of him or his assistant. It's a little early for most vamps," Mick said, going to his office with Beth. He sat down at his desk and looked through his rolodex, stopping at Andrew Sinclair. Mick dialed the number he had and hoped it still worked.**

"**Sinclair Incorporated, Diana Young speaking. How may I help you?"**

"**Ms. Young, my name is Mick St. John. I was wondering if Mr. Andrew Sinclair was available to see me today?"**

"**Do you have an appointment, Mr. St. John?"**

"**No, but-"**

"**I'm sorry, without an appointment, Mr. Sinclair will be unable to see you."**

"**Please! I need his advice and expertise."**

"**May I ask what it's concerning? If you give me a bit of information about what this is concerning, I'm sure I can help you further."**

"**It's personal. Not business. I'm not even sure if he'd have the answers I'm looking for."**

"**Well then, I'm sorry to hear that."**

**Mick sighed, unsure how much his personal assistant would know, or not know. "A friend of mine is…" Mick stopped unsure how to continue. "It's sensitive subject matter, and I don't want to say too much to the wrong person. My friend doesn't know I'm inquiring. I don't want to give him false hopes. Please Ms. Young…"**

"**Well… Mr. Sinclair is taking a personal day today but… since you said it's not business, that it's personal, I'll call him at home and see if he'd be willing to give you a call. If you could give me your number, I'll pass it along. If there's a message I can give to him that might help clue him into what this is about…"**

"**Tell him… Tell him, it concerns an influential member of the tribe. He'll understand that," Mick said cryptically and left his number.**

"**I'll pass on your message," she said, ending the call.**

"**Well… now we wait and hope he calls."**

"**I suppose that's all we can do." Beth sighed. "Is tribe code word for vampire?"**

"**Yeah, sort of. It's what we call our community."**

"**Is Josef really influential in… in the tribe?"**

"**Yes. He's a community leader. We have a system of government. The Vampire Council is comprised of Elders, spread throughout the world. Members need to be at least 1000 years old to gain entry to the council. Each country has a member. Depending on the size, there can be 1 to 4 in any given country or area. Some of the smaller countries are grouped together and have one Elder to represent all of them. Bigger countries, like America, have one per time zone," He explained. **

"**There is a hierarchal structure. Younger vampires, around 200 years old, are placed in charge of certain cities and surrounding towns. Josef is one of those community leaders. Each country sets up their own system of local officials, usually mirroring the system humans have in place. Think of Josef like a mayor." Mick continued, "****Each state then has a representative, whose age varies to around 600 years, and that would be like the governor. Josef and the other community leaders in California meet with our state representative every 6 months, unless there's a problem, then emergency meetings can be called." he added, "The state representative then reports to the Council member assigned to their area. ****There is a Head of Council who lives somewhere in Europe, who nobody knows her exact age. All we know is that it's a woman and she's the oldest living vampire. The Head of Council is always the oldest of them all. The Vampire Council also makes the rules we follow. Those rules are our laws."**

"**Wow… it sounds… complex."**

"**Just as complex as any system of government. And even though there is a Head of Council, getting a hold of Julius Caesar or any Council Member, is like trying to get a hold of the President of the United States - unless you have the right connections. Probably less channels to go through, but just as hard."**

"**So if it's so hard to get a hold of him, how did you get his number? Or at least his personal assistant's number?"**

"**Josef got it from California's state representative, who gave it to me."**

"**Why would Josef give it to you?"**

"**I do more than help humans find missing children, murderers and catch cheating spouses." Mick grinned. "I'm sort of… Josef's right hand man. If anything happens in the community, I'm the one he calls to sort it out. He uses me to investigate those who are threats to our community, among other things. He gave it to me so that I'd have it if… I think his exact words were, 'if there's ever a vampire apocalypse'."**

"**Ah… so now you're using it to your own advantage, to help the friend who gave it to you."**

"**Basically. What sort of information did you find about vampire turnings gone wrong, that you think could be legit?"**

"**Um… a lot of stuff, but really not much in the grand scheme of things." Beth sighed. "I read that it is very rare and there are theories upon theories why something like that would happen. But the few things I found out about how to bring a fledging out of a coma-like state seem… outlandish at best. I read one that said they needed to feed from the blood of a slayer." She told him, "****I read another that said the sire had to turn them again… another that said if that happens the most humane thing to do was end their suffering with death… not that that's a viable solution. There were others that just seemed less and less likely to be the truth and more the work of fiction."**

"**I don't know where we'd get the blood of a slayer… I know Josef often talks of torch bearing mobs but I doubt that they were slayers in the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'**** sense. Turning them again sounds like that could be our one option, but could it be that simple? Surely Josef would have investigated this theory? He's got unlimited resources."**

"**I know. Do you think it's possible Josef has already talked to a Council Member about this?"**

"**As much as he wants to find answers, I doubt it. He's a proud man. To admit he failed to a Council Member would be... embarrassing at best and bruise his ego. I think he'd feel too much shame to go to somebody like Julius Caesar."**

"**Oh," said Beth. Before she could ask another question though, Mick's phone rang.**

"**Mick St. John."**

"**Mr. St. John, Andrew Sinclair. I received word about you needing my help for an influential member of the tribe?"**

"**Yes, Sir. I need your advice, but I'd feel more comfortable talking about it in person."**

"**What kind of advice, Mr. St. John?" Julius asked. "I'm a very busy man."**

"**Yes, I understand that, but this isn't for me. It's for my friend, Josef Kostan."**

"**Josef Kostan…?"**

"**Yes, Sir. He's my best friend. I've known him for 52 years now."**

"**I see… You're part of the tribe?"**

"**Yes, Sir. And I need your help." Mick said.**

"**Meet me at my offices."**

"**Thank you, Sir. May I bring my… girlfriend? She's… not… part of the tribe, but she knows of us." Mick asked. Beth grinned, hearing Mick call her his girlfriend.**

"**You may. What is her name?"**

"**Beth Turner."**

"**I will see you both in an hour," he said, then gave Mick his address.**

"**See you soon, Sir." They both said their good-byes, and then Mick grabbed his coat and car keys. "He'll see us in an hour at his offices. His building is in the same area as Josef's offices." Mick smiled. "Come on, I'll let you navigate." **

"**Okay." Beth smiled back, picking up her coat, purse, and laptop.**

**The pair climbed into Mick's car and drove to Julius Caesar's offices. They arrived with about 10 minutes to spare. They were shown to his office and told he would be in shortly. A few minutes later, Julius Caesar walked in, moving to sit behind his desk.**

"**Mr. St. John, Ms. Turner… What can I do for you?" **

"**Um…Mr. Sinclair… Have you ever heard of, or witnessed, the turning of a new vampire go wrong?" Beth asked. **

"**Yes, many. I take it you are talking of a specific turning?" Julius guessed.**

"**Yes. She's in a coma. Her Sire drained her, fed her his blood, but she never woke up." **

"**I've witnessed that a few times in my life."**

"**Is there a way to wake her up?" Beth asked.**

**Julius looked at the mortal in front of him, intrigued by her questions. She certainly was tenacious.**

"**Yes. But it's risky," He answered. "How long has she been in a coma?"**

**Mick replied. "He attempted to turn her in 1955." **

"**And the Vampire's age at the time?"**

"**Um… About 350ish." Mick guessed.**

"**Josef Kostan?" **

"**Yes, Sir." Mick replied.**

"**He has turned others successfully before. There is hope for this young lady."**

"**I've tried to find answers, doing research. I've found a few things, but it's hard to know what is fiction and what is truth… What does Josef need to do to wake her up?" Beth asked.**

"**He needs to turn her again."**

"**That was one thing I read… but how? Forgive my ignorance, but I've seen her. She hasn't aged, she's kept alive with blood transfusions, she has no pulse, she doesn't breathe… I thought she was already a vampire," Beth said with confusion. "She just hasn't woken up…"**

"**She is caught between immortal and mortal, vampire and human. She is neither and both," Julius explained. "She is a paradox." **

"**I see. And Josef must be the one to do it?"**

"**Yes. Although the risk is great. It doesn't always work. He must not doubt himself," Julius warned. "He must be confident in himself and have faith he can do it."**

"**Why must he not doubt himself?" Beth asked.**

"**Because when there is doubt, you hesitate. Turnings are tricky, timing is everything. There is no room for hesitation, there is no room for doubt. If I had to guess, as with each turning I've seen go wrong in this manner, the Sire had doubt and there was hesitation." Julius explained, "The sooner this young lady can be turned again, the better her chances, not that her chances are good now."**

**All three stood, Beth and Mick shook hands with Julius, thanked him again then said their good-byes and left for Josef's.**

* * *

_**A/N: And so ends Chapter 1... Please Read and Review! JosefMuse and I need our fragile egos fluffed daily… (why do you think he has so many beautiful freshies falling all over him?? I don't have that… so I need your reviews to fluff my fragile ego. R&R!**_

_**As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
**__**VAMPIRE SOLIDARITY, RAH RAH RAH! (and all that!)  
**__**Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows**_


	3. Second Chances

**_A/N: Only things to say are, thank-you for the reviews and JosefMuse is pleased everybody is liking the story so far. I love my beta, Aragorns Arwen. She is wonderful and lovely and everybody should read her story, Redemption._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to WB and Joel Silver. If I owned it, we'd have a second season and a DVD by now! lol._**

**_On with the story and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 2 - Second Chances**

**Josef's Mansion - 14 Feb 2008**

**"Please Josef! We want to take you to that new club that just opened! It will be fun!" One of Josef's freshies begged.**

**"I'm not in the mood today," Josef said simply. He raised a glass of scotch to his lips, then threw his head back, drinking the entire glass. He wanted nothing more than to drink until he felt drunk and for a vampire to feel drunk, would take a lot of strong liquor. Before the freshies could start pleading with him again, Mick and Beth walked into Josef's living room.**

**"Okay girls, that's enough. Leave the old man alone," Mick scolded.**

**"Hey! Watch it! I can still kick your ass Mick!" Josef smirked. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd be with Blondilocks holed up at your apartment romancing her."**

**"I'm here with Mick. But we wanted to come see you." Beth said.**

**"Why? I'm fine… or at least I will be when I'm too drunk to see straight," Josef muttered. "Hey, do you still have any of that Absinthe or Moonshine left?" He asked Mick, "You know, that stuff we got back in the 80's?" **

**"No. We drank it all remember?"**

**"Oh yeah. I don't remember much to be honest… good decade though." Josef smirked.**

**"Josef… You're always in a funk on Valentine's Day," Mick pointed out. "And I have a feeling it has to do with Sarah and not a commercialized holiday."**

**"Okay. You figured me out," Josef said sarcastically. "Give the vamp a prize."**

**"Well, I put my investigative skills to work and I found out, with Mick's assistance, how to help Sarah."**

**"Oh, pray tell, what could you have possibly found out that I don't already know or that my team of highly trained researchers could not have found?" Josef asked bitterly.**

**"You have to turn her again." Beth said simply.**

**"How can it be that simple?" **

**"The simplest answer is usually the right one," Mick pointed out.**

**"Who told you this?" Josef demanded.**

**"A Council Member," Mick said.**

**"Julius Caesar?" Josef guessed.**

**"Yes." Mick admitted, "How did you know?"**

**"He's the only Council Member in LA… And I know I gave you his PA's number several years ago… So, you went to a Council Member? I'm surprised he spoke with you."**

**"I was surprised myself."**

**"And he said all I had to do was turn her again?" **

**"Simple as that."**

**"How am I going to help her adapt to a new era? 53 years is a lot of history… a lot has changed."**

**"We could help. You and Mick have lived it all, and since I am a woman and born in this era, I think I can help her with the stuff she'd be too embarrassed to ask a man." Beth pointed out. "Do you think you could do it? You turned Mick just fine." Beth pointed out in hopes to boost Josef's confidence.**

**"Re-turned. I re-turned him." Josef pointed out.**

**"Well… Wouldn't, basically, it be the same thing for Sarah?" Beth asked.**

**"She has a point, Josef." Mick agreed.**

**Josef sighed again, "I want to speak with Julius to find out some of the finer details and what exactly are the risks and possible outcomes. Then I'll make a decision about what course of action I will take," Josef said. "But… If… If I do this… Will the pair of you come with me to New York? I'll need all the moral support I can get." **

**"Of course!" Beth assured, without hesitation, "I would hope you know I think of you as a friend and I'll always be there for you. I don't bail on my friends when they need me." Beth smiled.**

**"Thank you." Josef grinned. He picked up his phone and called Julius Caesar. They talked at length about re-turning Sarah, Josef learning all he could about the process. "Thank-You. If I had known you had the answer, I think I would have swallowed my pride and asked you years ago."**

**"I'm sure you would have." Julius agreed warmly, "I understand the enormity and emotions you must be facing. This is the miracle you've been waiting for." Julius reassured.**

**15 Feb 2008 - Noon - NYC**

**Mick, Beth, and Josef arrived in NYC a little after noon and reached the brownstone about an hour later. Josef knocked on the door and waited for Polly, Sarah's nurse, to answer the door.**

**"Mr. Kostan! Come in." Polly smiled, holding the door open wide.**

**"How's Sarah?" Josef asked as he led the group to the living room. "Same as always, Mr. Kostan."**

**"Hopefully that will change soon." Josef smiled. "We found a way to wake her up. It's risky, but I think it's worth the risk if it works. I'm ready for a miracle and I think so is Sarah."**

**"I've been praying for one since I took this job all those years ago, Mr. Kostan." Polly smiled.**

**"I'll need you to remove all the IVs and machines from her room. Then I'll need you and Beth to wait here in the living room. Mick will be with me and Sarah," Josef instructed. "Sarah will need fresh blood when she wakes up. If you could call this number and hire Janette Thompson and Liz Carlson after you're done in Sarah's room?"**

**"Of course, Mr. Kostan."**

**Beth stayed in the living room as Polly, Josef, and Mick went to Sarah's room. Polly quickly removed all the IVs from Sarah and wheeled the medical equipment out of the room. Polly returned to the living room then called to hire the two freshies Josef requested.**

**Mick stayed standing by the doors of Sarah's room while Josef lay down on the bed next to Sarah. Josef gazed at his beautiful Sarah, thinking of all their time together and all that has happened since that fateful Valentine's Day.**

**"It's time Josef," Mick prompted.**

**Josef barely nodded his head in response. He leaned down and kissed her lips before plunging his fangs into her neck. Josef kept track of the amount of blood he drank from her, then when he took enough, he pulled away from her and bit into his own arm, holding it over Sarah's mouth, allowing his blood to drip into her mouth.**

**Josef prayed to whatever God would listen that she would respond. Just when he thought too much time had passed, he felt strong, yet delicate, soft hands grip his arm and a soft warm mouth move against his arm, drinking deep his life blood.**

**"That's it, Doll-face. Drink deep," Josef coaxed. Sarah let go, dropping back down to the pillows. "Time to wake up Doll-face. Come on Sarah, you can do it, Sweetheart," Josef begged.**

**Slowly, Sarah sat up and opened her eyes, revealing vampiric silver eyes and snarled playfully at Josef, flashing fangs. Josef gasped, tears falling from his eyes. "Sarah! Oh Sarah… I love you!" Josef exclaimed, putting a hand on either side of her face, kissing her soundly on the lips. "I'm so sorry, Sarah!" Josef said, begging for her to forgive him, as tears still streamed down his face.**

**"Why are you sorry, Charles?" Sarah asked, wiping his tears away. "I told you, I wanted this! You are a silly man, Charles." She laughed.**

**"Oh Sarah… So much has happened. I just hope you'll forgive me and still have me as yours."**

**"What are you talking about Charles?" Sarah asked, "You're starting to worry me," She admitted and then suddenly realized they were not alone. "Charles, who is he?"**

**"A Friend," Josef said. "Sarah… Something… happened when I tried to turn you. I drained you, fed you my blood but… Sarah… please forgive me… you… You've been in a coma."**

**"A… a coma? For how long?"**

**"A long time."**

**"Charles, how long?" Sarah demanded to know. Josef took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh, before speaking.**

**"Fifty-three years. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" Josef begged, looking away from her in guilt.**

**"Fifty… Fifty-three years?" Sarah asked, not sure she heard correctly. "Charles, look at me," Sarah said, raising Josef's face to look at her. "I do not blame you. You didn't know, you didn't do it on purpose. You had no control over what happened. But I can see you have carried a guilt inside yourself. So Charles, I forgive you. I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**"Charles… I'm… I'm hungry," Sarah said, changing the topic.**

**"I thought you might be." Josef smiled. "I hope you don't mind feeding from a couple of women for now."**

**"That's fine."**

**"Mick, can you bring in Janette and Liz… and I could use a glass or two of AB-."**

**"Of course." Mick smiled, and then went to retrieve the two freshies and a bag of AB- along with a glass. He returned and handed the blood and glass to Josef.**

**Josef downed a couple of glasses then called Janette over to him. Janette sat down between Josef and Sarah, lifting her arm up for Sarah. Josef coached Sarah through her first fresh meal, passing Janette off to Mick when Sarah was finished.**

**"Never take more than that from one human. Any more and you'll kill them," Josef warned.**

**"Okay… I'm still hungry."**

**Mick took Janette to the spare bedroom, where Polly was waiting to give her a blood transfusion. Mick stayed with Janette until Polly had the IV in her arm, then returned to Sarah's bedroom.**

**Josef called Liz over and let Sarah monitor herself, although he still monitored Liz's vitals as a safety precaution. With just a hand on Sarah's shoulder to let her know to stop, Sarah removed her fangs from Liz, licking the punctures clean to help stop the blood flow. Josef passed Liz off to Mick and let him take Liz to the same bedroom as Janette so Liz could get a transfusion as well. **

**"You did very well. Are you full?" Josef asked. Sarah stopped to think and then answered.**

**"Yes." Sarah smiled. "Are there more humans in the house?" Sarah asked suddenly, hearing more heartbeats than that of just the freshies.**

**"Yes. Very smart. How many?" Josef asked.**

**"Um… 4 total?" Sarah asked, "Janette, Liz, and two others," Sarah answered.**

**"Can you sense anything else about the two other humans? Where do you think they are in the house? Male? Female? Young? Old? Healthy? Sick? Blood type?" Josef asked, knowing she wouldn't know the answers to all the questions he asked.**

**"Um… I don't know," Sarah admitted.**

**"Inhale deep, through your nose. Rely on your senses and listen to your instincts," Josef instructed.**

**Sarah did as instructed. "Um… I think 2 females. I think one is in her 20's… and another in her 40's or 50's. Both smell healthy but I'm not sure about blood type… I know one has a rare blood type… I think… she doesn't smell like the other human," Sarah answered. "And I think one is in the living room and one is in the spare bedroom with Janette and Liz."**

**"Good. What about the other vampire? What do you sense about each of us?"**

**"Your friend is young, at least, if I had to guess, under 100," Sarah guessed. "And I know you must be around 400 now because I remember asking you how old you were and you told me in November you would be 356 years old."**

**"Yes. I'm 408... I'll be 409 later this year in November." Josef smiled.**

**"What day is it today?"**

**"February 15th, 2008."**

**"So… Do we have flying cars and condos in the sky?" Sarah laughed. Josef laughed with her.**

**"Not quite. The U.S. did make it to the moon first, but no condos in the sky. No flying cars."**

**"That's too bad. Well, at least I won't need to relearn how to drive."**

**"True… although drivers tend to be much more aggressive on the roadways," Josef told her.**

**"Has much changed?"**

**"Yes. Technology, history, fashion, gas prices, wars have been won and lost. Blacks and whites are no longer segregated and they have all the same rights as any other American. Women's rights have changed… so much has changed."**

**"Really?"**

**"Even vocabulary has changed, new slang, new idioms." Josef smirked.**

**"Oh. Things are not the same, are they?"**

**"No. The 21st century is much more… sexually expressive. Pregnant is no longer a taboo word, there are R rated movies with sexually explicit scenes that 18 year old kids can go see by themselves. Young women, and even young teenage girls, are wearing clothes that leave very little to the imagination," Josef told her.**

**"Oh my… I won't be expected to wear revealing clothes to fit in, will I?"**

**"No. Not all women dress that way."**

**"Oh good… What about women's rights? You said that women have more rights now? What has changed?"**

**Josef sat with her and answered her questions about women's rights and civil rights and all the changes that came with it, "This year, in the primary presidential election, the two main democratic candidates are a black man and a white woman."**

**"Wow… That's… That just… boggles my mind… Has everything changed that much?" Sarah asked.**

**"Yeah… pretty much… but I'll help you learn everything you need to know about the last 53 years… and so will Mick and his girlfriend, Beth." **

**"Is that the woman in the living room?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Can I meet her, Charles?"**

**"Yes… but you remember I told you vampires change their names often?" Josef reminded her. "Well, I'm Josef Kostan now… my real name, the name I was born with as a human, was Josef Konstantine. I was feeling nostalgic when I picked my new name."**

**"Oh. Okay… Josef." Sarah smiled, "Can I still call you Charles, in private?"**

**"Yes, but with humans, except for Beth, you must call me Josef."**

**"Okay. Can I meet Beth now?"**

**"Sure," Josef smiled. "Beth! Come here, please!" Josef called out. A few minutes later, Beth came into the room.**

**"Hey, I take it from those freshies, that it worked?" Beth asked as she walked in.**

**"See for yourself." Josef smirked. Beth saw Sarah sitting up in bed, staring at Beth.**

**"Hi. I'm Beth Turner."**

**"Sarah Whitley… Charles wasn't kidding when he said fashion has changed!" Sarah said, taking in Beth's appearance. Beth was wearing a red cashmere short sleeve shirt and a pair of loose fitting dark wash jeans with a pair of black peep toe heels on her feet.**

**"Yes. I bet women would never be allowed to wear jeans in 1955... Or any pants for that matter."**

**"No. Dresses or skirts only… unless you worked on a farm. Then you could wear jeans on the farm, but in public, dresses or skirts." Sarah confirmed, "Do you think you could help me shop for new clothes so I fit in with this year?"**

**"Of course! One thing that I'm sure hasn't changed is, a woman's love to shop and I love shopping!" Beth grinned. "And if Josef… uh… I mean Charles…"**

**"Um… it's okay. He told me his name is Josef Kostan now."**

**"Oh. Okay, well, if Josef gives you his credit cards we can certainly get you in high couture fashion!" Beth grinned again.**

* * *

_**A/N: TBC… Beth loves high fashion (as we saw from Beth admiring Morgan/Coraline's Manolo Blahnik shoes when she snuck into "Morgan's" apartment, hehe) Read and Review and let JosefMuse know how much you liked this chapter! lol. R&R!**_

**_As Always... Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
VAMPIRE SOLIDARITY, RAH RAH RAH! (and all that!)  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_**


	4. Shopping and Dining Out

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm merely borrowing the moonlight characters to play with… they will be returned when I'm thru with them… (didn't say when I'd be thru with them… but I'll eventually return them… like, when we get a second season!)_**

**_On with the story and Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 3 - Shopping and Dining Out**

**15 Feb 2008 - Sarah's Brownstone - NYC - 2:30pm**

"**Oh please Charles? Can I go shopping?" Sarah asked.**

"**Not without me. You've not been around many humans at once and Beth cannot control you," Josef said. "Besides my credit cards will not be put in the hands of two shop-a-holic women!" Josef laughed, "I know from that gleam in Beth's eye she has devious plans of trying to max out all my cards, and I can remember how you spent your father's money!"**

"**Okay, but can we go now?" Sarah begged. "I want to see this new world for myself, not have everybody tell me about it while I sit here in this stuffy old nightgown."**

**"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go shopping?" Josef asked gently, "You have been in a coma for 53 years..."**

**"I know, but I'm a vampire. I heal quickly, you should know that." Sarah laughed, "Mostly it's just a little disorienting and I think the quickest way for me to overcome that is to go out and see this new world I find myself in."**

**"If you're sure..."**

**"I am... I just need something to wear that doesn't look like I stepped out of a time capsule." Sarah giggled.**

"**I think we're about the same size… You can borrow something of mine to shop in," Beth offered. "My luggage is in the living room." She added, pushing Josef aside, grabbing Sarah's hand to help her up. The two women ran off giggling to the living room. **

**Mick looked up in surprise as they saw Beth and Sarah come into the living room, Josef following behind. Both women plopped down in front of Beth's suitcases and began rifling through them, talking a mile a minute about what Sarah should wear her first day out in 2008. **

**Josef sat down next to Mick and watched the girls go through Beth's things. Josef and Mick, despite their vampire abilities, were having a hard time following their conversation. "Do you think talking that fast is just in their DNA?" Mick asked, astounded that either girl could understand each other.**

"**In all my years, I've noticed things about women, human or vampire. One thing that I have seen since I was a young kid, if you put a couple or more women together, they will gossip and talk so fast your head will spin trying to keep up." Josef laughed.**

"**I think this shirt, with these jeans, and these shoes," Beth said holding up a red collared v-neck empire waist ¾ sleeve cotton shirt, a pair of straight leg dark wash low rider jeans and a pair of red patent leather Manolo Blahnik pointed toe pumps. "Just to let you know, these shoes are my babies. They are Manolo Blahnik and were a splurge for me. I will let you wear these as long as you promise to take good care of them," Beth said seriously. "And let me borrow some of your clothes we buy together!" Beth laughed.**

"**Of course!" Sarah agreed. "And you're sure that's normal attire?" she asked.**

"**Yes. I promise. You'll see lots of women in clothes like this," Beth said. "In fact, this is conservative. You'll see teens and young 20 something year olds wear extremely revealing clothes. Very short skirts, very skimpy shirts."**

"**Really? Then I think I'll wear this… but…" Sarah agreed, then hesitated, glancing at Mick and Josef, "Lady's undergarments?" she whispered.**

"**Oh! Um… these jeans sit low on your hips… not skanky low, but below the belly button… you probably don't have anything… appropriate to wear on your lower half… I have new panties I brought with me, you can have a pair." Beth whispered back, "As for bras, not much has changed. You probably have some here still…" She added, "You boys just stay out here and NO peaking!" Beth laughed, scooping up the clothes and shoes, then pulled Sarah along behind her, back to the bedroom.**

**Beth looked through Sarah's dressers and found a bra for her. "Here, put these on," Beth said, handing the clothes to Sarah.**

"**Okay," Sarah said, stripping out of her night clothes. She dressed in the clothes they picked out then put on the heels Beth had picked out.**

"**Hold on, let me go get my makeup and hair goodies!" Beth said before dashing out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Beth ran to the living room and grabbed her purse and carry on bag with all her hair products then ran back to the bedroom.**

"**What are they doing now?" Josef asked, baffled by Beth's sudden appearance and disappearance.**

"**Who knows? They're probably doing whatever it is women do that takes them forever to get ready!" Mick laughed.**

**Beth dumped out her makeup on the bed then picked out colors that would best complement Sarah. After Beth finished with Sarah's makeup, she went to work on giving Sarah a modern hair style.**

"**There! I think you look beautiful!" Beth complimented.**

"**You think so?" Sarah asked, looking in the mirror at herself.**

"**Yep. Now, lets go shop till we drop or until the stores close, because you know**** we won't run out of money if we use Josef's credit cards!" Beth laughed.**

**Sarah grinned, "Let's go shopping!"**

"**Okay!" Beth agreed, "But first, we introduce the 21****st**** century Sarah to Josef. Wait here, and when you hear me say your name, come out okay?"**

"**Okay!" Sarah giggled as Beth ran back out to the living room.**

"**Are you girls ready? Where's Sarah?" Josef asked. **

**Beth cleared her throat. "I would like to introduce you both to the newly made over, Sarah Whitley!" **

**Sarah ran into the room and did a little twirl and curtsy before speaking. "So… what do you think Char… uh… Josef?" Sarah smiled.**

"**Beautiful, as always Doll-face." Josef grinned. "Although the clothes just scream Blondilocks and you my dear are not blond." **

"**Well… it's just to go shopping in and I like it!" Sarah grinned. "I feel so scandalous wearing pants, and I'm about to walk outside in them!" **

"**So… do you want Josef to call the limo, or since you're a born and bred New Yorker, do you wanna take a taxi?" Beth asked.**

"**Hmmm… I've taken taxis before… have they changed much?" Sarah asked, "I remember them to be yellow cars, with the taxi light on the roof, driven by smelly old men."**

"**Not much has changed, except now they're smelly old men who might not speak the best English."**

"**Hmm… I'd rather a limo."**

"**Oooh… Josef, can we get a hummer stretch limo?" Beth suggested, "I bet she's never seen a limo like that before!"**

"**Sure," Josef agreed. "Might as well… But if I'm getting the stretch, then that means you are coming with us!" He told Mick before dialing up his limo service and asked for a hummer stretch limo. Soon the driver knocked on the door to the brownstone. Josef and Mick helped to shield Sarah's sensitive skin from the sunlight as all 4 of them walked outside until she got in the limo.**

"**So, where to?" The driver asked.**

"**We're going shopping! So take us to places like Niemen Marcus, Saks, Bloomingdale's, Barney's, Bergdorf, Donna Karen, Dolce and Gabbana, and Louis Vuitton!" Beth exclaimed, excited to be spending money in places she never dreamed of shopping in. The driver smirked as he drove off towards the stores Beth listed.**

"**Mr. Kostan, you and your friend are brave men going shopping with a woman that excited about shopping." The driver said, "I would never go to those places with my wife, I'm not that brave."**

"**Yes, well… I think she's most excited that it's my money she'll be helping to spend, so she's not as limited as if it were her own money."**

"**Yeah, that's why I would not be going with a woman that hyped to shop." **

**Niemen Marcus - NYC - 4:15pm**

**Soon they arrived at Niemen Marcus. They all filed out of the limo, Josef and Mick protecting Sarah from the sun again, and went into the store. Beth and Sarah went through the racks at a speed the men could only marvel at. The two vampires would have sworn both women were moving at speeds only a vampire could achieve if it weren't for Beth being very mortal. Once the girls found a bunch of different outfits, in a couple different sizes, they went to the dressing room so Sarah could figure out what size she was and what looked good on her. All the while, Beth, Mick and Josef helped answer any questions Sarah had about the things and people around her, like people talking on cell phones and Bluetooth headsets. A couple hours later, Beth and Sarah each had an armful of clothes and shoes ready to buy.**

"**Josef! We're ready!" Beth exclaimed.**

"**Oh good. Finally," Josef sighed, as he stood up and stretched. He went over to the cashier and waited for the total.**

"**That will be 2,847 dollars and 68 cents." the cashier told him.**

"**Oh is that all?" Josef asked sarcastically, looking at Beth and Sarah. "I would have expected more."**

"**We have other places to shop… can't spend all your money in one place!" Beth laughed.**

"**Hopefully not _all_**** my money. I do need some money to support myself and Sarah."**

"**Well… not _all_ your money… but a good chunk of it!" Beth laughed again.**

**Josef paid as the cashier bagged the clothes and shoes. "Thank you for shopping at Niemen Marcus, have a good day!" She smiled.**

**As the day went on, the number of stores visited and the number of shopping bags increased. Beth and Sarah ripped through each store at a whirlwind pace, until both girls were tired and hungry. By the time they got to the last store, the sun was beginning to set, and Beth and Sarah had spent a grand total of 15,000 dollars.**

**All day, Sarah had been able to control herself around humans, but in the last store, now that she was getting hungry every human she saw looked like a walking buffet to her. Josef sensed Sarah's mood changing and she was getting more jittery around humans. Before he had a chance to ask her if she was okay, Sarah came to him, clinging to his arm.**

"**I'm hungry Josef," Sarah whimpered, her eyes darting all around looking at every human.**

"**I think we've done enough shopping for today then. I'm sure Beth is getting hungry as well."**

"**Yeah I haven't had anything to eat since the flight over," Beth said.**

"**I know of a restaurant that caters to everybody's dietary needs. We'll go there," Josef said, wrapping an arm around Sarah. Sarah wrapped her arms around Josef's waist, afraid to let go. She didn't want to hurt anybody and she knew Josef wouldn't let her. As they walked out of the store, the sun was almost completely gone from the sky but Mick still helped to shield Sarah from the harmful rays of the sun with his jacket. Mick could remember what the sun felt like for the first time as a fledgling and even at sunset, it could be painful for a new vampire.**

**Once they were all inside, Josef told the driver the name of the restaurant. By the time the limo pulled up to the doors of the restaurant, the sun was completely gone from the sky. Mick put his coat back on as they all stepped out of the limo. Sarah still clung to Josef as the group walked inside, stopping at the maître d'. **

"**Do you have a reservation, Sir?" the maître d' asked politely.**

"**No. I need a table for 4 in one of your private dining rooms," Josef told the man.**

"**You need a reservation for our private dining rooms, Sir."**

"**No. Others might, but _I_ ****don't. My name is Josef Kostan."**

"**Josef Kostan…" the maître d' repeated as he looked on his list of names he was required to seat immediately, "Ah, Mr. Kostan. You've not been here in quite some time I see. Welcome back. Right this way. We have a private dining room available for you and your guests."**

"**I thought you might," Josef said, as the group followed the maître d' to the private dining room.**

"**A waiter will be with you shortly. How many guests will need our special menu?" **

"**Three of us."**

"**I'll go fetch your waiter."**

**Soon a young man, obviously the waiter, came in with the menus. "Which of you will be dining from the special menus?" He asked. Josef, Mick, and Sarah raised their hands to indicate themselves. The waiter handed them the special vampire menus and gave Beth the regular menu, "I'll give you all a moment to look over the menu and decide what you want." He said before leaving.**

"**So, what blood type do you think you want to try?" Josef asked Sarah.**

"**I don't know… what sounds good to you?"**

"**I prefer AB-… but you can choose whatever you like," Josef said. "Janette was AB- and Liz was B+."**

"**Um… maybe A?"**

"**Positive or Negative?" Josef asked.**

"**What's the difference?"**

"**Negative has a lingering after taste. Personally, I like it but other vamps don't. Positive is smoother, doesn't have any after taste," Josef answered.**

"**Yeah… I noticed that about Janette, and then Liz didn't…"**

"**That's why… which did you prefer?"**

"**I liked the Positive."**

"**Well then I suggest the A+." Mick said. "I like it, although O+ has a smoother finish than the A+… at least according my friend it does," he added.**

"**Hmm… maybe I'll try the A+ and if I'm still hungry, try the O+?" Sarah said, unsure if she could have both.**

"**Sure."**

**As Beth looked over her menu, she listened to the discussion about different blood types. The waiter came back, ready to take the orders. **

"**I'll start with you Madam." the waiter said, looking to Beth, "What would you like?"**

"**I'd like the Chicken Marsala and a glass of white wine."**

"**Soup or salad?"**

"**Salad, Italian vinaigrette and if I could also have some cheese sprinkled on top?"**

"**Of course," The waiter wrote down her order, and then went to each vampire.**

"**I'll have AB-," Josef ordered. "Fresh, female."**

"**And your name?"**

"**Josef."**

"**Um…I'm Sarah… I think I'd like to try… um… A+." Sarah ordered.**

"**Fresh or in a glass?" The waiter asked.**

"**She'll take it fresh. She's a fledgling, however, so if it could be somebody with experience?" Josef answered for her.**

"**Of course. Would she prefer male or female?"**

"**Um… I think female for now," Sarah answered.**

"**And for you, Sir?" the waiter asked Mick.**

"**I'd also like A+**** but I'll take mine in a glass… and if I could have the bottle it comes in as well."**

"**Of course. I'll send your orders in shortly." the waiter said, "It'll be a little longer wait for you, madam."**

"**That's fine." Beth smiled.**

"**Um… I have a question… if you don't mind Mick." Sarah started.**

"**Go ahead."**

"**Um… why are you not eating fresh like Josef and me?"**

"**Oh… um… I… um…" Mick didn't know quite how to answer. Fledglings were like children, you didn't want to influence their choices just because you don't like something. "It's just a personal choice that I've made. I… um… I didn't know about vampires until I was one, so I wasn't prepared for any of it like you were."**

"**Oh. That must have been a traumatic thing," Sarah guessed, knowing how different things were for her and how shocking that would be if somebody didn't know before.**

"**Yes, it was," Mick confirmed simply. Just then two women walked in, a brunette and a blonde. The blonde was carrying a glass and a crystal decanter filled with blood.**

"**Who ordered in a glass?" she asked.**

"**I did." Mick said, taking the glass and bottle from her.**

"**Which one of you ladies is Sarah?" the brunette asked warmly.**

"**That would be me." Sarah answered.**

"**I hear you're a fledgling?"**

"**Yes… I'm rather new at this… Today is my first day… I've only done this twice before," Sarah admitted nervously.**

"**Well don't worry, I've done this lots of times." the woman smiled, "Is this your Sire?" She asked, looking to Josef.**

"**Yes, he is."**

"**Well, I'm sure he'll keep watch and make sure you do okay."**

"**Okay…" Sarah smiled, looking to Josef.**

"**Take her arm and bite into her wrist in the same area as other bite marks." Josef prompted, "See where the scars are?"**

"**Yeah…" Sarah said, lifting the woman's wrist to her mouth. She bit into the woman's wrist, concentrating on how much she was taking and the heartbeat. With a hand on her shoulder from Josef, she stopped, licking the wound clean. The woman passed out and Sarah was unsure what to do.**

"**Go lay her down on that couch over there," Josef instructed.**

"**I don't know if I can lift her… I'm not that strong." **

"**Yes you are. Go ahead; lift her up, one arm under her back, the other under her knees."**

"**Okay," Sarah said, lifting the woman up bridal style, surprised at her own strength. Sarah gently laid the woman out on one of the couches then sat back down next to Josef. **

"**You did very well." Josef smiled, then reached out for his freshie, helping her to sit on his lap. Josef tilted her head and brushed her hair to the side, off her neck. He vamped out then sank his fangs into her neck and drank. Sarah watched him as he drank from the woman's neck and how the woman reacted to his bite. Sarah felt a twinge of jealousy. Mick sensed her jealousy and put a hand on her shoulder, to get her attention.**

"**It's called enthralling. We do it so the pain is numbed and replaced with a feeling of pleasure. It takes practice," Mick explained gently.**

"**Oh…So, it's not… it's not what it looks like?" Sarah asked as Josef removed his fangs and licked the wound clean. The girl didn't pass out, but she was very weak against him. Josef picked her up and set her down on one of the large couches.**

"**No. With practice you'll be able to do the same… although it is one of the reasons why vampire men tend to drink from female freshies and why vampire women drink from male freshies." Mick said.**

"**Oh. I see." Sarah smiled. "Thank you for explaining." **

"**Are you still hungry, Sarah?" Josef asked, sitting back down next to Sarah.**

"**Um… I don't think so…" She said. Josef pulled Sarah over to him, sitting her on his lap. Sarah snuggled up to Josef, burying her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist. Josef wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.**

**Soon Beth's food arrived and she began to eat. Two waiters came in and took the freshies out of the room. The waiter who brought in the food asked if any of the vampires were still hungry, then left when everybody said no. Once Beth was finished eating, Josef paid the bill, then the group of four left the restaurant. They all piled into the limo and went back to the brownstone.**

* * *

_**A/N: and that's it for chapter 3! More to come soon! Read and Review please, it makes JosefMuse very happy when you do!**_

_**As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
VAMPIRE SOLIDARITY, RAH RAH RAH! (and all that!)  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows**_


	5. A New Identity

_A/N: Thank-you to all those who reviewed! Again, I thank my Beta, Aragorns Arwen, she is awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any character, setting, etc you from the TV show belongs to Joel Silver and Warner Brothers... _

_On With The Story and Enjoy!_

* * *

**  
Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 4 - A New Identity**

**15 Feb 2008 - Sarah's Brownstone - NYC - 10pm**

**Once they arrived at the brownstone, Mick, Josef and the limo driver brought Sarah's purchases into the house.**

**"So… did you have fun?" Josef asked after the limo driver had left and everybody was settled in the living room.**

**"Yes. There's so many things that are new and different but I think the hardest thing for me to get used to will be the technology," Sarah admitted. "History is important to know, but I can take history lessons at a local college. I'm sure Beth is willing to help me with fashion and news… but technology… cell phones… Bluetooth? PDA's… computers…" Sarah continued. "Last I remember PDA meant Public Display of Affection." Sarah laughed.**

**"It still means that, but it just has another meaning too." Beth giggled.**

**"I need to call my relocation guy and set up a new identity for you in LA." Josef said, changing the subject. "As far as the human world is concerned, Sarah Whitley tragically disappeared in 1955."**

**"I see… can my name still be Sarah? Just a different last name?"**

**"Sure. What do you want your last name to be?"**

**"Kostan," Sarah answered honestly. Josef laughed. "Okay, but what about your maiden name? Unless you plan to pretend to be my beautiful sister?" Josef teased.**

**"Of course not your sister!" Sarah laughed. "Um… maiden name…"**

**"I have an idea," Beth said. "What about Turner? You could be my cousin, on my mother's side… my father left when he found out my mom was pregnant with me so she gave me her last name," Beth explained.**

**"Oh… Yeah that could work," Sarah agreed. "Sarah Turner," she said, trying out the name. "I like it. I assume your mother has a brother?"**

**"No, but I figured Josef could make one up." Beth smirked.**

**"That'll work… you can tell me about 'our' family so if anybody asks any questions, I'll have the answers." Sarah grinned.**

**Josef called his relocation guy and asked him to set up an identity with the name Sarah Turner, cousin of Beth Turner and to send everything to his mansion in LA.**

**"How old is Sarah Turner?" **

**"Um… I think she could pull off 24."**

**"Date of birth?"**

**"August 29th, 1984." **

**"Place of birth?"**

**"Ithaca, New York."**

**"Okay, and will she need a New York or California driver's license?"**

**"New York… she'll go to the DMV and get a California driver's license."**

**"Okay, I'll need a DMV quality picture of the lovely lady in question."**

**"I'll e-mail that to you as soon as I have it."**

**"As soon as I get that picture, I'll be able to send you everything. Does she have an address I can put on the New York driver's license or should I just make one up?"**

**"Use 301 Waverly Place, New York, New York."**

**"Okay… so she will need birth records, social security number, the works?"**

**"Yeah, as soon as we get off the phone, I'll get work on getting you a picture."**

**"Thanks."**

**Josef ended the phone call, then called his photographer friend. "Can you come to 301 Waverly Place and bring your camera? I need a DMV quality photo," Josef said.**

**"Now?" Josef's photographer friend asked.**

**"Yeah, now. I need a DMV quality photo taken."**

**"Vamp?"**

**"Of course."**

**"I'll be there." Josef and his friend hung up.**

**"I thought you said vampires can't have their picture taken?" Sarah asked.**

**"Digital photography has changed that. It's not that we couldn't have our picture taken, it's that the silver emulsion blurred our image," Mick answered.**

**"And all a blurry photo proves is the incompetence of the photographer," Josef added. "Sometimes, I miss those days." He laughed.**

**"Yeah… Digital photography has made it that much more important to be discrete," Mick lamented.**

**"Digital photography?" Sarah asked, unsure how that was any different than what she remembers.**

**"There's no need for rolls of film with a digital camera. You use a tiny little memory card, plug it into your computer, and upload your images. You can then print the pictures off in the comfort of your own home. You can even buy glossy photo paper to print them on," Beth explained.**

**"Wow… technology has certainly advanced, hasn't it?" Sarah said.**

**"Yeah… Oh… I have my laptop here with me, do you want to see it?" Beth asked.**

**"Sure… what's a laptop?" Sarah asked.**

**"It's a portable computer. It's small enough and light enough you can set it on your lap," Beth explained, as she looked through her luggage and found her laptop. **

**She sat down next to Sarah, and turned on the computer. While the laptop booted up, Beth explained the difference between PC, Mac, Microsoft and Apple. "This is called the Desktop. It's where you access all your files… or at least all the files you have shortcuts for. On a PC, you can go to the Start menu, and there will be a list of all the programs installed on your computer." Beth explained, pulling up her start menu. **

**While they waited for the photographer, Beth gave Sarah a mini crash course in computers. Beth did not expect Sarah to remember everything, but she knew that introducing her to the technology would help her transition better into the 21st century. **

**"There's also what's called desktop computers and they're larger than this, not portable, but they're much smaller than what you probably remember a computer being. They're small enough to sit next to your monitor, the screen, or under your desk." Beth added. Suddenly the theme song for Law and Order was heard in the living room, "Oh! That'll be Ben…" Beth said, finding her purse and answering her phone.**

**"Beth… where are you?" Ben asked.**

**"Oh! I am so sorry, I forgot to call you and let you know… I'm in New York."**

**"New York? Why?"**

**"I had a friend who needed some moral support." Beth said vaguely.**

**"Why? What happened?" Ben asked. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Yeah…" Beth said, and mouthed to Josef, 'what should I tell him?'**

**"Tell him about Sarah, the cover story, you can say she was in a coma and that I know her," Josef whispered. "You can even say we're engaged, if that's okay with Sarah," he added, still whispering. Sarah nodded in agreement.**

**"Are you still there?" Ben asked.**

**"Oh yeah, sorry. Um… I was coming to New York with a friend of Mick's. His girlfriend was in a coma… Well, the weird thing is, as I was getting ready to go to the airport, I got a call from my mother, saying that my Aunt from New York called to say my cousin, who was also in a coma, appeared to be waking up. Well I told her that I was already on my way to New York and that a friend of mine was on his way there to see his girlfriend who appeared to be waking from a coma as well, so while I was there, I'd go see my cousin," Beth lied. "Well, I didn't know the name of the girlfriend, but apparently, my cousin and his girlfriend are one in the same!"**

**"Wow… and you didn't know this?"**

**"No. She's lived in New York all her life and I've lived in LA all my life, so we didn't really see each other except for family reunions and Mick's friend used to live in New York," Beth explained. "Apparently they met at Grand Central Station and it was love at first sight. I remember hearing about my cousin dating some rich guy, but I never heard what his name was, and then my cousin got in a car wreck about a year later and was in a coma. She was 18 when they met and 19 when the accident happened. I knew that the rich guy was footing the medical bill with my Aunt's permission, but she never said what his name was," Beth explained.**

**"How old is she now?" Ben asked.**

**"She's 24 now."**

**"Wow… 5 year…"**

**"Yeah… So… she's having a hard time coming to grips with that," Beth said. "I'm not sure when I'm gonna be back in LA, but I'll call to let you know. I'm sorry I didn't call before I left for the airport."**

**"So, who's your cousin's boyfriend?" Ben asked.**

**"Josef Kostan. After the accident, he stayed in New York for a bit, but because of business he had to move out to LA."**

**"Wow… who knew, Josef Kostan, millionaire hedge fund trader had a girlfriend in a coma in New York and he paid the medical bill?" Ben said, shocked. "I always heard him painted as a hedonic playboy."**

**"No… Watching him with my cousin, I can tell he's very much in love with her… He confessed, before the accident he was actually planning on purposing to her… I think before we leave New York, he just might still do that," Beth said.**

**"Well, I'm happy your cousin has come out of her coma and feel free to take your time in New York," Ben said.**

**"Thank you. Again, I'll call when I'm leaving for LA," said Beth, ending her call with Ben.**

**"Who was that?" Sarah asked.**

**"My boss. I forgot to call him and tell him I was headed to New York."**

**"Oh. You're not in trouble, are you?"**

**"No. I work for the Assistant District Attorney as a Civilian Investigator. I help him with the investigations… interviewing witnesses, visiting crime scenes, finding evidence to be used in a court case," Beth explained. "Before that I worked for an online news publication called Buzzwire as a crime scene reporter."**

**"Online news publication?"**

**"Oh. Right. Um… how to describe the internet… Um… It's accessed by a computer and it is a resource that can be accessed world wide. Literally, any information you want to know, can be found on the internet. It's comprised of websites, that are owned by corporations, businesses, historical societies, charity originations, TV news stations, or even just your average Joe. Anybody with internet access, which you have to pay for, can create a website about anything they want…" Beth explained. Just then the door bell rang.**

**Polly answered the door. "Are you the photographer?" She asked the man standing in the doorway, holding camera equipment.**

**"Yes. Josef hired me," he responded.**

**"Come on in," Polly said, opening the door wider. The man stepped inside and walked into the living room.**

**"Jeff! Good to see you," Josef said, standing to greet his friend.**

**"You've not been in New York for some time now." Jeff grinned. "Who am I photographing today?"**

**"Me. I guess." Sarah said.**

**"Awesome," Jeff said, as he began to set up his equipment. "This camera will take as good a quality a photo as the DMV, or rather lack of quality." Jeff smiled. "I'm ready, if you'll just step up to the camera and give your best, 'I've been waiting for 2 hours just to get my picture taken' smile, we'll have this done and ready to send off."**

**"Okay," Sarah said, doing as she was asked. She gave a smile and waited for the flash.**

**"Look right into the camera…" He instructed, then snapped the picture. The flash dazed her a bit, not yet used to bright lights. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head. "Perfect. Just as it should be." He laughed.**

**Jeff took out the SD card and stuck it in his computer. Sarah watched fascinated as her picture was uploaded onto his computer. Jeff printed the picture out onto glossy photo paper and handed it to Josef. **

**"You know my fee." Jeff grinned.**

**"Yeah," Josef said, taking out his wallet and paying Jeff for his services. While Jeff disassembled his equipment, Josef went to the computer he had in the office, Sarah following behind. Josef pulled up his email and wrote a cover letter with the information that the license should read. **

**Name: Sarah Turner  
****Age: 18  
****Weight 120lbs  
****Eye color: Blue  
****Height: 5'8"  
****Birth date: August 29th, 1984.**

**"Can you sign your name on this so he can put it on the back of the license?" Josef asked, handing her an electronic signature pad and stylus. "Be sure to sign it Sarah Turner."**

**"Sure," Sarah said signing her new name. "And thank-you for under guessing my weight," she added, looking over the information on the screen, fascinated that her signature looked exactly as it would on paper inside the email.**

**"I thought that would make you happy. Most women tend to lie a little about their weight for their license." Josef smiled while he scanned the picture onto his computer.**

**"Well, at least some things never change." Sarah laughed as Josef added the picture file as an attachment. He typed in the email of his relocation guy, then clicked send.**

**"And that's it?" Sarah asked.**

**"Yeah. Simple as that," Josef said, calling his relocation guy back. "I just sent it. It should be in your inbox now," Josef said once he answered the phone. "You got it? Good," Josef confirmed. "Okay, so when will that arrive to my LA home?"**

**"I have her name, social security number and birth records done. I've done the preliminary work on the license, creating her DMV record, now all I need to do is make the New York driver's license."**

**"Okay, be sure to add on her driving record that she was in a horrific accident when she was 19. It's what caused her coma," Josef said.**

**"Will do. I haven't yet added her record into the DMV database, I was waiting to find out if you wanted her to have any blemishes on her record or clean as a whistle," He said. "Do you want the accident to involve other cars, or just like… she lost control and hit a lamp post sort of deal?"**

**"Let's go with, old car and faulty breaks and she ran into a concrete barrier on the freeway sometime after midnight, on an empty stretch of road," Josef suggested. "I'll let you make up all the finite details."**

**"Okay, and you know my fee…"**

**"As soon as I get back to LA and have the information in my hand, I'll send you payment and give you a call to let you know." Josef told him.**

**"Thank you. Do you want me to call your chief of security since he's the one who gets your mail?" **

**"Yeah, let him know to expect a relocation package for a female," Josef said. "I'll call him and let him know he's to be expecting a call from you," he added, then ended the call. **

**Josef quickly called his chief of security and let him know there would be a package of relocation information for Sarah coming soon, and that he would get a call when it was sent out, then ended the call. Josef and Sarah returned to the living room and sat down next to each other.**

**"So… Do you want to stay in New York a while longer or do you want to go to LA?" Josef asked.**

**"Um… I don't know…" Sarah said, thinking about what she wanted to do. "I suppose everybody I used to know is either old or dead, so either way I'd not be able to see them, right?" Sarah remembered. "I think I want to go to LA… I remember going there for vacation… well… actually it was my father looking in on an investment."**

**"What investment?" Beth asked curiously.**

**"My father purchased Disney stock when he heard that Walt Disney was building a theme park in California. He invested money into the construction as well," Sarah explained. "Mother thought Father was mad for investing into a theme park made by a man who draws cartoons for a living… I had to agree with Mother," Sarah admitted. "We went to see the ground breaking in July of 1954... Do you remember that Josef?"**

**"I do. I thought your Father was crazy as well… although I did invest in the Disney stocks, I didn't give money to the construction," Josef recalled.**

**"Whatever became of the theme park? Was it a success?" Sarah asked curiously.**

**"Yes. It was a huge success. It still is." Beth told her, "They're constantly adding to the park and upgrading the technology. They also have added a park called California Adventure and Downtown Disney." she added, "And they have also built Disney World in Orlando, Florida and they have Disneyland Paris and Disneyland Tokyo."**

**"So I imagine they are popular vacation destinations."**

**"Yes they are. Maybe that's one place we can go when you're not so susceptible to the sun's rays…. Or we could go in the evening, when the sun isn't high in the sky…" Beth suggested.**

**"That sounds like fun." Sarah grinned, "Have you been there Josef?"**

**"Yes. I was there for the opening day, well… I went in the evening. But I was there for the first day."**

**"I remember asking you to come with us in July for the ground breaking but you declined. I think we had been seeing each other for… 5 months?"**

**"Yes… and by then you knew what I was and I knew you knew what I was. I didn't think the weather would agree with me, since it was the middle of summer in LA." Josef smirked. "If I had known I would have made LA my home years later, I think I might have gone with you."**

**"I remember however, you did go with us to check on progress in November for Thanksgiving," Sarah laughed. "You tried so hard to talk your way out of eating with us but Mother wouldn't hear of it. I could tell you were trying hard to look like you were enjoying it all." She giggled.**

**"You ate a _human_ Thanksgiving dinner?" Mick asked stunned.**

**"You do stupid things when you're in love," Josef smirked. "As soon as I cleared my first plate of the rarest pieces of turkey I could find, stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and a biscuit… I quickly excused myself from the table, went to the bathroom and promptly uh… threw it back up… as quietly as I could." Josef grimaced at the memory.**

**"And don't forget the pumpkin pie with whipped crème." Sarah giggled. "Which Mother insisted it was simply not Thanksgiving without eating pumpkin pie and he should have a piece." **

**"Which, again I quickly excused myself and threw it back up, as quietly as possible," Josef smirked.**

**"I could tell you didn't enjoy any of it, but I knew you were trying your hardest to make it look like you did." Sarah grinned.**

**"Yeah… Although, after that, your mother didn't press the issue when I said I wasn't hungry, or that I'd eat later, or that I had already eaten."**

**"After you went to the restroom the second time, Mother asked if you had a stomach condition she was unaware of. I told her you had a very sensitive stomach and too much of something, such as a spice, could make you ill and so you preferred to cook for yourself." Sarah grinned. "I believe my mother's exact words were, 'Oh that poor boy, no wonder he tried to politely, yet insistently, decline dinner with us.' Then said, if she invited you to dinner again, perhaps she'd allow you to do the cooking."**

**"Luckily I thought ahead to bring a flask of blood with me, so I could truly eat," Josef confessed.**

**"That's why you wouldn't share your flask with Father!" Sarah laughed. "He thought it so rude that you brought a flask of liquor and refused to share with your host."**

**"No… if it were liquor I would have gladly shared."**

**"I had a feeling it was not liquor as after you had a couple of drinks, you looked much better than you had while you were eating human food."**

**"Blood always makes a vampire look better, more healthy, more human." **

**"True… and you… I guess, we now, look more alive in the moonlight." Sarah smiled. "There was always something about the way you looked in the moonlight that was somehow different than when you were in the sun."**

**"Yes. I'm sure you felt different in the moonlight tonight and I must say, I don't think I've ever seen you so beautiful and radiant." Josef complimented, "So… I think I'll call my pilot and let him know to schedule a late night flight back to LAX, ASAP."**

**"I noticed that, Mick and you didn't have trouble in the sunlight, like I did," Sarah started. "A little sunlight touched my hand and it felt so hot, I thought my hand had burst into flames."**

**"A young vampire's skin is very sensitive, as are all your senses," Josef explained simply.**

**"Yes… I did notice the noise of the traffic, construction workers… all those heartbeats…" Sarah recalled. "I think, although traffic, horns, people yelling, jackhammers, all that hurt my ears, if I focused on whoever was talking, or just one thing, all the other noise quieted down. But the hardest thing to ignore was the sweet, sweet rhythm all those heartbeats were pounding out… I think all those heartbeats were the loudest thing among everything," Sarah confessed.**

**"Practice ignoring the heartbeats, focus on something else entirely, even if it's your own thoughts. Think about whatever task it is you're working on. Even if it's getting from point A to point B," Josef counseled. "The heartbeats will always be in the background, but it takes practice to keep them in the background," He added. **

**Josef called his pilot and asked for him to file a late evening flight out of New York to LA as soon as possible. His pilot told him as soon as it was approved, he would call with the date and time. **

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! Please Read and Review! _

_As Always... Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
VAMPIRE SOLIDARITY, RAH RAH RAH! (and all that!)  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


End file.
